


Blondie

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [628]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hair, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Seppl a les plus beaux cheveux blonds de l'équipe. Il n'a pas tant de concurrence que ça, mais quand même.
Relationships: Sebastian Rode & Eintracht Frankfurt Players
Series: FootballShot [628]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Blondie

Blondie

Personne n’avait vraiment compris pourquoi d’un coup on surnommait Seppl ‘’Blondie’’, mais ça ne le rendait pas joyeux de savoir qu’on ne se referrait à lui qu’à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux. Hinti les trouvait d’un blond tellement pur par rapport aux siens qu’il lui avait légué son titre avec plaisir, à la fois pour échapper à un autre surnom, et aussi pour montrer son soutien à cette cause particulière. Oui, Seppl est blond, tous ses cheveux sont parfaitement dorés, il est le Blondie de l’équipe, devant lui. Pour Bas, il l’appelle comme ça parce qu’il n’a aucune foutue idée de ce que ça fait d’avoir des cheveux aussi clairs, quand lui en avait, (en plus de ressembler à Robert Pattinson), ses cheveux étaient sombres. Il aime aussi provoquer le milieu de terrain, l’amener jusqu’à ses limites pour voir à quel point sa patience est sous-estimée par l’équipe. Pour Daichi, c’est surtout pour des raisons de prononciation, l’allemand est toujours une difficulté pour lui, et même s’il espère avoir un jour le même niveau que Makoto, renommer leur futur capitaine est un moyen pour lui d’être plus assuré envers la langue.

Pour Steven, c’est surtout pour faire croire qu’ils ont déjà des liens forts, alors qu’il n’est pas là depuis longtemps et qu’il n’a pas la moindre idée de comment se comporter avec le blond. Pour Ajdin, c’est parce qu’il est un provocateur nait, depuis des années, et il se trouve que Rode l’amusait quant à la manière de gérer sa patience. Pour Kevin, c’est pour symboliser leur amitié, parce qu’il sait que Sebastian déteste déjà qu’on l’appelle Seppl, alors Blondie…

Pour tous les autres, c’est aussi pour lui montrer à quel point il est important pour eux, à quel point il est décisif, à la fois sur les terrains et en dehors, et à quel point il est agréable de l’avoir à ses côtés et pas en face. Leur petite tête blonde a bien fleuri, c’est la seule chose que Marco peut penser en les regardant tous depuis son bureau.

Fin


End file.
